


Bubba Gump

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jack chose Castiel to be his Dad, Jack is adorable, Like father like son, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	Bubba Gump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asemblanceoflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemblanceoflove/gifts).



After the battle, and after the resurrection of the lost, there was a period of calm. Seizing the opportunity, Team Free Will went back to the lakeside cabin to pay their respects. 

It was dusk when they arrived, the Impala hinges creaking as they all climbed out and slammed the doors shut. 

Sam patted Castiel on the shoulder.

“So, erm, Cass… this is where we held your hunter’s funeral. Yours and Kelly’s.”

“I see.”

“We said ‘Thank You’,” explained Jack. “We said ‘Sorry’. And we said ‘Goodbye’.”

“Yes,” said Castiel. “That would be appropriate.”

Jack appeared relieved to hear that. “We said we hoped you were somewhere better. Somewhere without sadness and pain. Were you, Father?”

Castiel gave Jack a reassuring look. “I don’t think I was somewhere better because I was away from my family. But I wasn’t in pain, Jack. No.”

Dean coughed, a little embarrassed - there really was no precedence set for talking to an angel whose vessel you had recently burned. 

“And we… we scattered your ashes over the water,” he said, gesturing towards the lake. 

Castiel walked to the water’s edge, Jack trailing alongside him. Father and Son stood together and looked out over the steel grey lake, each with their head tilted slightly to the left. At exactly the same angle. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, both with a smile playing on their lips. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” muttered Dean.

“Lieutenant Dan, you got magic legs,” replied Sam, his accent somewhat more Deep South than usual. 

“Run, Forrest, run,” said Dean, allowing himself a quiet giggle. 

But as it turned out, Castiel’s excellent hearing had been restored along with his other angelic powers. 

“I understood that reference,” he called, without turning around. 

And, for the first time in quite a while, the members of Team Free Will laughed together.


End file.
